galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ulindon
Ulindon is the capitol of Battledale and is named after its founder Ulin Battleman. The city is located in the cleared out crater of old Battledale, it is a majestic city of white stone and beautiful white towers. The crater as become somewhat of a natural barrier around Ulindon that protects it from the encroaching jungle, the area around the city has been cleared out and made into farmlands. Due to the meteor there are abundant sources or adamantine and mithril ores as well as stranger materials. The nearby jungles provide great sources of darkwood and animal meats, while also providing large assortment of alchemical igredients. The city is also a center of trade with the Dwarves of the crystal mist mountains, as well as with the powerful nation of Shadesha and Meaza. Ulindon is home to many powerful banks and guilds of Lucrii which has made the city a very powerful finacial center of the kingdom. Ulindon has a complex but effecient sewer system that enables every building to have working toilets and water facilities. It also has well maintained wide roads for transporting goods and soldiers around the city and outlying areas. Ulindon is also the heart of Solus religion and its main temple is located here. Settlement Modifiers Government: '''LG Autocracy '''Settlement Traits: '''Metropolis '''Advantages: '''Abundant, Academic, Finacial Center, Good Roads, Holy Site, Planned Community '''Disadvantages: Corruption: '''+4, Crime: +3, Economy: +10, Law: +6, Lore: +5, Society: +4 'Danger: '+10 'Base Value: '''22,400 '''Purchase Limit: '''140,000 '''Population: '''130,000 (50% human, 20% warforged, 10% elves, 20% other) 'Notable NPCs *Ulin Battleman *James Callinar *Absinthe Ildahrae *Malzabor *Ash *Ubek Guilds *Adventurer's Guild *Fighter's Guild *Absinthe's Magical Academy *Ethos Guild Taverns *The Warrior's Shield - This single storey wooden building has a reinforced wooden door, it has common accomdations with straw beds in small rooms. Dwarven miners often come to this tavern/inn and sing drinking songs of battle and glory. It is run by a comely slender human woman named Marge who is secretly leading a guild of thieves. *The Witch and Staff - This two storey stone building has dwarven wrought iron tables and chairs, it has good accomodations with small rooms with a bath and a feather bed. It is exceptionally well lit with magical sun globes that adorn the ceiling. It is run by an eccentric halfling named Mesym, he is retired witch and sometimes makes magic infused drinks. *The Mage's Pub - This two storey wooden building has a fenced yard and well made tables and chairs. It has a collection of magic staves that line the walls, accomodations consist of small private rooms with a feather bed. There are also hammocks in the common room if customers can't afford the private room. The innkeeper is overweight half elf man named Lodore, he knows the prophecy of Kas the betrayer and has a map that shows the last known location of the Sword of Kas. *The Unicorn's House - This two storey stone walled building has tiled floors and a blue roof. It has good accomodations with large rooms and woolen mattresses. The bar area has a fine collection of tapestries that show off unicorns. The innkeeper is a heavyset Gnome male named Loinan. Marketplace Spellcasting: 11th Major Items: '''3d4 (currently 11) *Potion of Countless Eyes *Greataxe +4 *Amulet of Mighty Fists +3 *Scroll of Teleport Object *Trident +5 *Blowgun +5 *Ring of Major Fire Resistance *Laruel of Command *Potion of Shrink Item *Flail +5 *Amulet of Natural Armor +4 '''Medium Items: '''4d4 (currently 11) *Lesser Belt of Mighty Hurling *Punching Dagger +2 *Potion of Remove Curse *Superior Ring of Revalation *Staff of the Scout *Wand of Hold Person *Staff of Fire *Ring of Spell Knowledge III *Staff of Understanding *Potion of Pass without Trace *Ring of X-ray Vision '''Minor Items: All Shops *Ipon's magical wands - This shop sells wands. *Irienel's Quill - This shop sells scrolls and books, it also offers scribe services. *Hado and Vetla's Arcana - This shop has a crystal front door and sells interesting magic items, it currently has a rod of Lordly Might for sell as well a suit of leather armor that is rumored to make its wearer immortal. It is run by a Halfling male named Hado who used to live in Durg until Lee Shen murdered his companions. Places of Interest *'Temple of Solus' - This large temple dominates much of the skyline, with only the